Terminology
Abilities This (not really) useless section defines the words used to describe moves of pieces, generally in a straightforward way when no definition is even needed, and in an unhelpful way otherwise. If you really wonder what an ability does, please seriously do consider trying it yourself in test area rather than wasting your time on the wiki. That being said : * Move only is to put your piece in an empty square, replacing your previous position with a blank spot. Attacking can only be done in a straight line. At every step of the line, if a non-transparent (e.g. Ghost) piece is in the way, it blocks the attack.. Color of square in piece overview is blue. * Attack only is removing an enemy piece, and occupying its position, replacing your previous position with a blank spot. Attacking can only be done in a straight line. At every step of the line, if a non-transparent (e.g. Ghost) piece is in the way, it blocks the attack. Color of square in piece overview is red. * Move or Attack 'is a combination of the two above squares. Color of square in piece overview is black. (Example: Legionary) * 'Unblockable 'means that the action is unaffected by the straight line blocking restriction. This allows squares on the piece using it to not be on a straight line. (Example: Dragon) * 'Fly or [(Unblockable) Teleport], a Move only unaffected by the blocking restriction. This also allows it to be on squares not in a straight line to the piece using it. Color of square in piece overview is purple. Another shorthand way of this is simply Teleport. * Jump 'or '[(Unblockable) Move or Attack], '''a '''Move or Attack unaffected by the blocking restriction. This also allows it to be on squares not in a straight line to the piece using it. Color of square in piece overview is green. (Example: Valkryie) * Swap is changing place with ally. Color of square in piece overview is yellow. (Example - Ghost) *[[Fragile|'Fragile']]: Blocked by any units and threats (Example: King - Swap places with ally Champion, then move the King and Champion together, and lose this ability.) *[[Unblockable|'Unblockable']]: Requires movement does not require line of sight. Color of square in piece overview is varied. (Example: Knight) *[[Unstoppable|'Unstoppable']]: Requires movement does not require line of sight, not blocked by status conditions (Example: Vampire - Transform/Demote into Bat and Fly to location.) *[[Ranged|'Ranged']]: No movement, requires line of sight. Color of square in piece overview is varied (Example: Ranger - Destroy target.) *[[Magic|'Magic']]: No movement, does not require line of sight. Color of square in piece overview is varied depending on what the magic does. (Example: PoisonMage - Poison enemy unit, destroying them in 3 turns.) *[[Trigger|'Trigger']]: Special ability requiring a location activates under certain conditions, not blocked by status conditions. Color of square in piece overview is varied. (Example: Samurai - Enemy Unit: Instantly attack this target at the start of your turn.) *'Passive/Active': Used to distinguish functionalities when a location is assigned multiple abilities. (Example: Duelist/Fencer:(Passive) Block one normal attack from this location, and lose this ability. (Active) Move or Attack.) Pieces abbreviations With constantly new pieces, it's completely vain to try to coin abbreviations once and for all. Moreover, for a particular game, you might want to use the shortest abbreviation possible given the pieces present on the board, with no reguard for pieces outside of the board. Nonetheless, abbreviation might be useful, and the "whole community" of chess evolved agreed on a very clever way to procedurally generate three letter long abbreviations for pieces : Each piece is referred to through a three letter code, which is generated from the letters of the name of the piece. The first letter is the first letter of the name of the piece. The second letter is the first consonant after that letter. The third letter is the next letter that follows that consonant. If a piece does not have enough letters in its name for this code, the second letter is instead the letter that precedes the consonant, and the third is the consonant. For example: Vampire -> VMP, Queen -> QEN, Ninja -> NNJ. Additionally, the upgrade level of each piece is represented by a number after the piece code. For example: Snake+++ = SNK3, Wizard = WZA0. The King is referred to by the constant “KKK-”, and the PhoenixEgg is referred to as “EGG”. EDIT: As FrostMephit and FrostMage share the same code, FrostMephit's code is MPH, derived from "Mephit". This is the (rather old) two system abbreviation. Examples: * LS: LifeStone * HA: HauntedArmor * RG: RoyalGuard * WM: WindMage * SM: Swordsman * AE: AirElemental * EE: EarthElemental * WE: WaterElemental * FE: FireElemental * SK: SoulKeeper * HA: HauntedArmor This is the (modern) four system abbreviation. Examples: * ATTK: Attack * MOVE: Move * TELE: Teleport * DSTR: Destroy * SWAP: Swap * CHRM: CharmCategory:Game Mechanic __FORCETOC__